


My Yesterday's In Front of Me

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry finds Ron.





	My Yesterday's In Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt [When You Come Back to Me Again](http://www.sendspace.com/file/bov4zq) by Garth Brooks  


* * *

Everything had gone wrong and Harry wasn't sure which way to turn. His vision was blurred by tears, his body ached, and he couldn't find his way through the fog and haze.

"Harry," A hoarse voice called out. "Over here."

The Ministry lay in rubble but there standing in the midst of it all was Ron.

Ron who had never left his side, not once, and hearing his voice made Harry's heart clench.

"I thought," Harry voice broke. "I thought you had left me."

"Harry," Ron pulled Harry to him and hugged him tightly. "I'd never...I'm with you Mate no matter what."

Harry stared up at Ron and flashes of the past merged with the present, everything leading to just this moment, and he knew that no matter what Ron would always come back to him.

Ron had changed all that Harry was... All that Harry use to be...and Harry's future.

Because when the smoke cleared and the final battle was won--It would be Ron at his side.

The way it had been and always would be.

It gave Harry the courage to finally cross the line.

He pressed his lips to Ron's.

And Ron pressed back.

It was a chaste kiss, really brief, and yet when he looked up into Ron's eyes he knew it was okay.

They stood shoulder to shoulder and walked towards Harry's destiny.

Together.


End file.
